tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
You Give School A Bad Name
After getting really mad at the system, Kaitlin goes around telling people to never go to Hopkins High School. All of Kaitlin's friends try to put a stop to her before it's too late. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting in geometry class. Her geometry teacher gives them all a pop quiz. But this pop quiz looks impossible! The pop quiz has some of the hardest looking questions ever, and it almost the length of a final exam. Kaitlin thinks this will turn out worse than that history test. After the school day is done, Kaitlin is furious. She can't believe her teachers are allowed to do that. She starts to rally up a strike. She wants people to avoid this school because of their unfair treatment. Her friends notice the strike she is starting to rally up. Tori thinks they need to do something, and fast. Overnight, Kaitlin is creating signs promoting her strike. She goes inside when it's time for bed. In her bed, she gets on her phone and promotes her strike over all means of social media. She is even tempted to report this to the news. But while she's in bed, Shannon sneaks into Kaitlin's garage and looks at all the signs. She pulls out a giant laser gun and destroys the signs. Shannon then realizes this was probably a very unnecessary graphic scene but she is just doing what the producers want her to do. The next morning, Kaitlin wakes up to see her destroyed signs. She wants to kill whoever was responsible for it. She quickly creates new signs and promotes her strike once again. She has finally gathered a lot of people. But Kaitlin's friends are here to put an end to the strike. Olivia got Jeff from the school board to speak out against Kaitlin's strike. Kaitlin realizes her wrongdoings and apologizes to everyone. Maddie says it's okay. Kaitlin is ashamed because she's done so many bad things lately like being a fame-struck rock star and turning against her friends. Olivia tells her to think of all the good things she's done. Kaitlin has a few flashbacks and realizes Olivia is right. Kaitlin is going to try and shape up. Production Information * CGI is used on the laser gun, the laser, and the explosion * The third time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is based off of "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi * Kaitlin remembers her history test from "The Hardest Test Ever" * Kaitlin mentions becoming a rockstar from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" and turning against Shannon from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" * During the flashback, the following scenes are seen: ** Kaitlin and Justin getting Maddie a date from "Maddie Needs A Little Love" ** Kaitlin and her brother watching ''VeggieTales ''from "Snow Day" ** Kaitlin giving stuff back from "Pirates of the High School" ** Kaitlin and all of her friends hugging from "High School Troubles" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles